Supernatural: Let The Games Begin
by Plain Old Shahhida
Summary: Today I am putting the brothers to the test. Will they survive the game? Read or Die. It's your choice. Rated T for some language.


Torn Game

Sam lifted his head.

He had a major headache and his vision was bleary.

A bright light nearly blinded him. Sam shifted and tried to raise his hand to block out the light.

But he couldn't.

Sam looked down and reacted with a start as his vision cleared.

"What the fuck-!"

He was hanging by his arms off the 100 feet off the ground. His legs were held back and safely tied to the ledge behind him. Chains were also tied to his legs fell down toward the darkness below him. He held something in his hands. They looked like pencils with buttons on the top. Clickers.

"What the fuck—who the fuck? Where am I?!", he struggled with his restraints, panicking.

The darkness below him was suddenly illuminated.

When Sam saw who was below him he screamed out his name.

"Dean!"

Dean was tied to circular round platform that was spinning. Two saws were located on either side of his head. Dean looked up and screamed back, "Sam?! What the fuck is going on? Where are we?!"

"I don't—", a noise sounded to his left and Sam turned his head.

He was looking at a T.V.

White noise filled the air before the screen cut into a dolls face.

_"Hello, Sam. "_, said the hideous thing. Sam's eyes widened. _"I want to play a game."_

_"You are… probably wondering where you are. That is not important. What is important is… what you will do next..."_

Dean looked desperately at Sam. "Who the fuck is that?"

_"For years you have…always chosen your brother over yourself. He is the reason why you are…what you are. A thief, a liar,…a killer."_

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Dean looked confused and frightened. He pulled on his arms and tried to move. The saws glinted.

_"You listen… to the poison your brother plots in your brain. Like weeds he takes away something vital to you…your identity. He does nothing but cause pain and suffering around those around him while calling himself a hero…You could have had a better life without him yet you go back to him and his criminal ways. Torn you are between an honest life…and a life of crime."_

Dean whispered, "No…no-no!" He screamed.

_"Today I offer you a chance…to push yourself away from your brother. The machine your brother is hooked to will start to cut away the arms that have held you in his clutches…for so long. You cannot live while the other…survives. You have torn yourself in two for so long…Sam. Will you tear yourself again…to save your brother? Live or die. The choice is yours."_

Two things simultaneously happened, the straps that held Sam's legs together unsnapped leaving him to push himself against the building so he did not hang.

The saws started to move toward Dean and he began to scream.

_"You have one minute. Let the games begin."_

The T.V. blacked out numbers appeared on the screen counting down.

"WHAT THE FUCK-SAM! SAM!", Dean screamed hideously. "SAAAAAAAAAM!"

Sam panicked and screamed back, "DEAN!" Forgetting himself he pushed off the ledge and hung there.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!", the saws edged closer.

"What do I do…what do I do?", Sam whispered.

Sam looked at the chains tied to his feet and the chains tied to his hands…his hands! There were clickers in them.

Dean's hideous screams below him increased in volume and length.

42 seconds.

Sam pushed the clickers.

And the chains that held him began to pull—in the opposite directions.

Sam felt himself beginning to tear in two. He screamed.

Dean stopped breathing as the saws stopped moving toward him.

"It's working Sam! Keep doing it!"

But the pain Sam felt was too much.

35 seconds.

He let the clickers go.

The saws started up again and cut into Dean's shoulders. Dean screamed so loud his ears hurt.

Sam watched the blood in horror and clicked the clickers again.

The chains pulled his body and blood appeared on his shirt.

He screamed bloody murder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dean cried, the saws slowed splattering his face with blood.

18 seconds.

Sam let the clickers ago again. And the saw continued to move forward.

"SAM! SAM! AHHH! SAAAAAAAAAAAAM! AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Dean cried in pain.

Sam cried silently and clicked the clickers again. Bones were broken in several places. His body ached.

5 seconds.

The timer counted down to 4, 3, 2, 1.

The saws stopped were still and everything was still. Sam let the clickers go.

Dean cried in pain.

"You're alive…we're alive", Sam cried in horror and pain.

Then he heard a noise.

The chains started again.

"WHAT?! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dean screamed as he watched Sam die.

While Sam died he remembered..._ "You cannot live while the other…survives."_

And the lower half of his body fell to the ground while the upper half was carried away.

Dean was carted onto the ambulance while Detective Joellen watched the video of Jigsaw.

Detective Singer stood near her.

"Why them?", he asked.

She stopped the video and straightened.

"These boys have been duping people for years. Stealing credit cards, identities, and breaking state laws and crossing state lines. They ruined a lot of lives. I think they're Satanists. They've killed people in the name of justice. They're wanted everywhere."

Detective Singer scoffed. "Name of justice? You'd think Jigsaw would identify with them."

Detective Joellen squatted down near Sam's lower half and looked up at his upper half.

"I don't know about that. John Kramer hates murderers remember?" She prodded Sam's body with the edge of her pencil. "This one could have been something. Went to Stamford."

"Should have stayed there", Detective Singer moved away.

Joellen agreed silently.

* * *

**A million ideas and games ran through my mind when I had a Saw movie marathon. So I wrote one down.**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
